The utilization of palletized containers for transporting a wide variety of products between various locations has become increasingly popular because of convenience and cost savings. Such containers, however, have been beset with one or more of the following shortcomings: (a) the container is difficult to set up and/or collapse and requires the talents of skilled personnel; (b) when in a collapsed mode, the container is bulky and occupies an inordinate amount of space; (c) the container incorporates a plurality of component parts; and (d) the container is not readily reusable.